Material classification using texture images has been heavily researched. However, only recently has material classification using BRDFs (Bidirectional Reflectance Distribution Functions) been introduced [1], and consequently using spectral BRDFs [2]. Additionally, a dataset of spectral BRDFs of material samples has been published in 2012 by RIT (http://compimgl.cis.rit.edu/data/metal/). The dataset contains 100 material samples of 10 main categories. The setup for image capture constitutes a dome of 25 clusters, with 6 LEDs in each cluster. The 6 LEDs are of colors blue, green, yellow, red, white, and orange. The spectra of these LEDs are wide-band and are limited in number.